Ja, Brobot/scenariusz
Ja, brobot (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem i przeglądają projekty.) Fineasz: Do najfajnieszych zajęć na dziś kandydują: plany parku wodnego z jadalnymi zjeżdżalniami, twój schemat tunelu do środka Ziemi, model komory niewidzialności i kolejny schemat - mini zoo zbudowane na główce szpilki. Jeju, sporo tych planów, modeli i schematów. (Fineasz i Ferb patrzą na spadający liść z drzewa.) Ej, Ferb. Lato nie trwa wiecznie, a my mamy za dużo pomysłów na nas dwóch. (chwila milczenia) Potrzeba nam więcej czasu, albo więcej nas. (Ferb podaje Fineaszowi projekt) Co to jest? Projekt robota z zeszłego roku? Jesteś genialny! Zrobimy androidalną wersję nas samych: Finedroidy i Ferboty!!! Ej! Gdzie jest Pepe?! (Pepe wyłania się zza komina. Zakłada kapelusz, po czym wystukuje kombinację w kominie i wchodzi do ukrytej w nim windy.) Święty Mikołaj: Ho, ho. Ja na piąte. (Mikołaj wsiada do windy i po chwili patrzy na Pepe. Dziobak uśmiecha się z zawstydzeniem i po chwili wyświada z windy, po czym idzie do bazy.) Major Monogram: Agencie P, Doktor Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Wykonał 53 telefony w ciągu godziny. Nie wiemy do kogo ani po co. (Pepe wskazuje palcem na windę.) Nie do Mikołaja. Agencie P masz się dowiedzieć co nasz Doktor wymyślił tym razem, i mu przeszkodzić. (Pepe rusza do akcji.) Widzisz, Carl? Dlatego nie lubię używać kominowindy. Poza tym ten gość wisi mi kucyka od 40-tu lat. (W garażu Fineasz i Ferb tworzą roboty) Fineasz: Dobra, Ferb. Zaraz uruchomimy linię do produkcji robotów. Jeszcze parę poleceń... (Fineasz wpisuje polecenia na komputerze) Ekstra! Teraz zdjęcia. (Ferb daje Fineaszowi ich zdjęcia. Fineasz skanuje do komputera swoje zdjęcie.) Komputer: Fineasz. (Fineasz skanuje zdjęcie Ferba) Ferb. Fineasz i Ferb. Fineasz: Zaczynamy. (Fineasz uruchamia program.) Komputer: Aktywacja programu do produkcji robotów. (Sygnał zakończenia procesu tworzenia robotów) Fineasz: Łał, działa. Dobrze, że mamy ten nowy patent i nie musimy męczyć się z tym starym gruchotem (Pokazuje starą maszynę i naciska na pilocie przycisk. Z maszyny do produkcji robotów wychodzą Finedroidy i Ferboty. Fineasz mówi przez głośnik.) Finedroidy i Ferboty, dziękujemy że jesteście tutaj z nami. Proszę... Ee, Ferb, włącz swój głośnik. (Ferb włącza swój głośnik.) Proszę wziąć projekty i skierować się do ogrodu. Ferb, czyń honor domu. (Fineasz daje Ferbowi pilota. Ferb naciska na pilocie przycisk z napisem TANIEC. Roboty zaczynają tanczyć.) To na robo-taniec To nasz robo-taniec, to nasz robo-taniec. To nasz robo-taniec, to nasz robo-taniec. To nasza robo muza, mechaniczny nasz bit. Kolana stale się gną, bo czujemy ten rytm. Oczy lśnią, skrzypi stal, to robotów jest bal. Powtarzaj z nami te magnetyczne ruchy. Magnetyczne ruchy, magnetyczne ruchy. To nasz robo-taniec To nasz robo-taniec, to nasz robo-taniec. Po. (Dom Doktora Dundersztuca.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca Dundersztyc: Odbierz telefon! Odbierz! (Pepe otwiera drzwi do mieszkania Doktora Dundersztyca kluczem.) Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie odbierasz? (Pepe wchodzi do domu) Ooo, cześć, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Dzięki, że otworzyłeś drzwi moim kluczem. To bardziej cywilizowane niż wycinanie dziury w suficie. Prawda? (Podchodzi do Pepe.) Tak. Eee... Nie wiem, co tu robisz, ale powiedz burmistrzowi, że ja nic nie kombinuje. Teraz po prostu dzwonię do mojej nowej dziewczyny. Hy, hy. Mamy, jak to się mówi, problemy w związku. Ona nie chce odbierać telefonów, a ja mam dość nagrywania się. Zostawiłem 53 wiadomości, i więcej się nie nagram. Dość! Koniec między nami!!! (Pepe patrzy na plan Doktora Dundersztyca, a potem na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.) Hmm...? O nie. To to nic groźnego. To tylko wielki magnes, którym pomacham nad domem mojej dziewczyny i skasuję wszystkie stare wiadomości. No bo... niektóre były trochę... zbyt osobiste, he, he. Eee... Słuchaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Wiem, że to niedozwolone, ale... Co?! Przestań, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Haaaa!!! To bardzo źle. (Dundersztyc naciska guzik na telefonie. Pepe zostaje schwytany przez siatkę) Źle, że nie wierzysz w miłość. (Dundersztyc wychodzi z domu i odjeżdza dźwigiem z magnesem. Pepe próbuje się wydostać z pułapki.) Błąd! (Pepe patrzy jak Doktor odjeżdża.) (Akcja przenosi się do Domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Fretka rozmawia ze Stefą przez telefon.) Fretka: Chciałabym zobaczyć jak przekłuwasz uszy, Stefa, ale mama kazała mi pilnować braci. (Fretka widzi przez okno, jak Finedroid niesie drabinę.) Ooo, właśnie tu idą. Fineasz i Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeerb. (Fretka zauważa z drugiego końca drabiny drugiego Finedroida.) Łaaaa?! Fineasz? *Wzdycha* Zdzwońmy się później. (Wychodzi do ogrodu.) Ooo, jak mama zobaczy Fineasza i Ferba, i... Hmmm?! (zauważa Finedroidy i Ferboty oraz komorę znikania.) Fi-neasza i Ferba? Fineasz? Ferba? Fineasza? Ferba? Fineasz?! Ferb?! Fineasz?! Ferb?! *Wzdycha* Moi bracia są robotami! To Braboty! (Fretka z krzykiem ucieka do schronu panikowego.) Linda: (stoi w kolejce u fotografa i odbiera telefon) No to tam, Fretko? Fretka: Mamo. Jestem w schronie. Fineasz i Ferb, i... Fineasz i Ferb, i... Roboty, komora znikania... aaaa, biały słoń... Linda: To miło, skarbie. Wiesz, zdjęcia będą zaraz gotowe, więc obejrzę te roboty jak wrócę. Pa. (Mama się rozłącza.) Fretka: Zanim mama wróci, niczego już nie będzie. Jak zwykle. Co nie misiu? Chyba że... (Fretka bierze worek na kartofle, puszkę oleju i zakłada kask futbolowy. W następnym ujęciu Ferbot w ogródku bierze puszkę oleju leżącą koło drzwi do piwnicy i pije z niej. Po chwili zza drzwi wyskakuje Fretka i chwyta Ferbota w worek na kartofle.) Aha! (Ucieka na przód domu i dzwoni do Stefy, odchodząc od krawędzi ulicy, zostawiając worek.) Stacha? O rany! Wiesz co? Ooo, Stacha, nie rozumiem cię. Dlaczego płaczesz. (W tle zatrzymuje się śmieciarka. Śmieciarz, myśląc że to śmieci, wrzuca do niej worek z Ferbotem w środku.) Tak, płacze, płacze, boli, tak, mama... Ooo, Pani Hirano (Ciężarówka ze śmieciami w tle odjeżdza i zatrzymuje się ciężarówka z nawozem.) Co? Stacha przekłuła uszy? (W tle kierowca zostawia worek kompostu. Po chwili ciężarówka odjeżdza.) Jeju, to naprawdę okropne, że ja o tym nic do prawdy nie wiedziałam. Na razie. Muszę kończyć. Proszę pozdrowić Stachę. (Fretka rozłącza się i kopie lekko nogą worek kompostu.) Biedna, obolała Stacha. (Dom Doktora Dundersztyca. Pepe wyciąga z kapelusza ser w spreju i używa go na linie trzymającej siatkę. Z dziury wychodzi mysz i wchodzi na linę, po czym przegryza linę.) (Tymczasem, W ogrodzie Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Hej, bracia! Jak posuwają się prace nad komorą niewidzialności? (Ferbot prezentuje ów wynalazek. Znajdujący się w komorze drugi Ferbot znika.) Łał, to działa! Brawo!!! (Do Ferba.) Wiesz. Zwykle to do ciebie mówiłem. To dziwne uczucie gadać do Ferbota. Chodźmy zobaczyć, jak tam nasze Mini-zoo. Chłopaki, możemy rzucić na to okiem? (Fineasz wspina się po drabinie opartej o mikroskop.) Mocno trzymaj, Ferb. (Fineasz patrzy przez mikroskop na główkę szpilki i widzi Mini-zoo.) Łał, niesamowite. W tej miniaturowej gazecie piszą że zoo odwiedzają tłumy. Myślę, że ten projekt może się zaliczyć do sukcesów. Hej! To najlepszy tunel do środka Ziemi, jaki widziałem. (Patrzą w głąb tunelu.) Pewnie świetnie się przy tym bawili. Wiesz co, Ferb? Te roboty to niezły czad i całkiem udany model, ale brakuje mi takiej pracy. No wiesz. Tylko we dwóch. (Podlatuje do Fineasza i Ferba Finedroid na latającym leżaku) Co to jest? (Fineasz bierze od Finedroida projekt, a ten odlatuje.) Dzięki. (Fineasz ogląda projekt.) Poduszkowiec fotelowy? To było na przyszły tydzień. O nie! Finedroidy i Ferboty skończyły wszystkie projekty, i wymyślają własne! Kłania się historia o doktorze Frankensteinie. Patrz! Otworzyły swój barek ze zbyt drogą kawą. To takie niemodne. Co za koszmar! No i mamy nowy problem. (Finedroidy i Ferboty szaleją.) Ta kawa strasznie ich nakręca. A ten już nie może zasnąć. (Finedroid śpi, co chwila patrząc na budzik.) Szkoda gościa. (Finedroid się przewraca.) Dość tego! Chłopaki, pijecie za dużo kawy! Zamykam ten bar! (Fineasz spuszcza rotele baru na dół. Finedroidy i Ferboty nagle zaczynają się buntować.) To bunt robotów. Trzeba im pokazać, kto tu rządzi! (Fineasz wpisuje na laptopie komendę WYŁĄCZYĆ ROBOTY, i próbuje ją aktywować, ale nie działa. Roboty zbliżają się z każdej strony.) Ej, Ferb. Myślę, że one rządzą. (Dundersztyc jedzie wzdłuż ulicy dźwigiem z magnesem i śpiewa piosenkę "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" zespołu "Fineasz i Kawał Ferba") Dundersztyc: Bał cziki bał bał, tak miły mówi mi, mał mał mał... O jest. Dom mojej nowej dziewczyny. Nareszcie skasuje te wszystkie żenujące nagrania, a wtedy zacznę nagrywać nowe. CO?! (Pepe Pan Dziobak staje Dundersztycowi na drodze, pokazując swoją odznakę. Dundersztyc się zatrzymuje.) Pepe Pan Dziobak! Jak uciekłeś z mojej siatki? To pewnie mysz. Mam rację? Zmiataj mi z drogi, Panie Dziobaku, chyba że chcesz mieć ten magnes zaraz na głowie. (Pepe wciąż stoi, wpatrując się na Dundersztyca.) Trudno. Skoro taki z ciebie uparciuch, twoja sprawa. (Dundersztyc spuszcza na Pepe wielki magnes, ale on przyczepia się do sań Św. Mikołaja. Mikołaj leci na saniach i macha do Pepe i Dundersztyca.) Ale to nie ma sensu. Jest połowa lipca. Święty Mikołaj: Ho ho, jestem tu na wakacjach. Powodzenia Pepe Dziobaku (Pepe się uśmiecha) Dundersztyc: Co za niefart. (Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Fineasz i Ferb są wciąż otoczeni z wszystich stron przez własne roboty.) Fineasz: No to chyba już koniec, Ferb. Pokonały nas nasze własne klony. Gdyby znalazł się jakiś sposób, żeby ich powstrzymać... (Ferb pokazuje Fineaszowi pilota do sterowania robotami.) He he. Wiedziałem. Tylko udawałem. (Fineasz naciska na pilocie przycisk z napisem TANIEC. Roboty zaczynają tańczyć.) Roboty: To nasz robo-taniec, to nasz robo-taniec. To nasz robo-taniec, to nasz robo-taniec. Bolą nas trybiki, koniec pracy na dziś, (Fineasz i Ferb zaczynają tańczyć jak roboty.) Kiedy nam powiecie, że możemy już iść. (Fretka siedzi na chodniku z workiem nawozu.) Fretka: Ta straszna muza z lat 80-tych. (Za ujęciem mama podjeżdża pod dom.) MAMO, MAMO. Linda: Cześć, kotku. Zdjęcia wyszły bardzo ładnie. Fretka: No to ekstra. Zobacz to.Fretka rozwiązuje worek.) Taa-daa. (Mama zagląda do wnętrza worka.) Linda: Bardzo duży worek kompostu, Fretko. Fretka: CO?! (Fretka zagląda do worka.) AAAAAA!!! (Mama ze strachu rozsypuje zdjęcia na chodnik.) Linda: Uważaj! Wytrąciłaś mi zdjęcia. Fretka: Może nie wszystko stracone. (Fretka biegnie do ogródka. W ogródku Finedroidy i Ferboty wciąż tam są i tańczą. Fretka zagląda do ogródka.) MAMO, MAMO, MAMO! Chodź to zobaczyć! (Nad ogródkiem przelatują sanie Mikołaja z przyczepionym magnesem. Magnes przyciąga roboty stworzone przez Fineasza i Ferba.) Tak, wiem, nie masz do mnie zaufania, ale tym razem mówię ci z całym przekonaniem, że Fineasz i Ferb to roboty, i do tego tańczą. (Fretka otwiera furtkę do ogrodu. W ogrodzie Fineasz i Ferb tańczą robo-taniec.) Linda: Tak tak, Fretko. Widzę, że Fineasz i Ferb to tańczące roboty. (Fretka patrzy z zawiedzeniem, jak Fineasz i Ferb tańczą.) 'Zakończenie (podczas napisów końcowych)' Linda: Kto chce zobaczyć zdjęcia? (Jedno zdjęcie wylatuje z ręki Lindy. Wiatr wywiewa je do garażu i ląduje na skanerze.) Komputer: Fretka. (Fretka siedzi skulona przed furtką do ogrodu, po czym zagląda przez okno do garażu. Widzi Fretkoida.) Fretka: To jest Fretkoid. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!! (Fretka z krzykiem ucieka do schronu panikowego. Tam widzi Fretkoida przytulającego misia) Oddawaj go!!! (Fretka zabiera Fretkoidowi misia.) Kategoria:Scenariusze